powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Guard
surrounded by the Imperial Guard's fleet.]] The members of the Imperial Guard (皇帝親衛隊, Kōtei Shin'eitai) are the Zangyack elite soldiers who serve Ackdos Gill, the Emperor of the Zangyack. Overview The Emperor's Imperial Guard is so vast that they possess their own fleet, with their ships coloured purple. The Emperor is always seen with his Dogormin Bodyguards (親衛隊ドゴーミン, Shin'eitai Dogōmin) at his side. The Dogormin resemble the Sugormin, but are red, and even more powerful than the average Action Commander. The Imperial Guard is also home to Zangyack's finest warriors, such as Deratsueigar, a fearsome swordsman and the leader of the Imperial Guard. There was also Zatsurig, who had the ability to access strange powers that come seemingly at random with the eye on his chest. He is also known among many in the Zangyack's ranks as the "Destroyer of Worlds" (惑星の破壊神, Wakusei no Hakaishin), due to the full extent of his powers allowing him to wipe out hundreds of planets that fail to be annex to the empire. Among many of the planets he destroyed is Famille, incinerating Ahim's parents before her eyes. Another of the guard is Dyrandoh, a cocky and arrogant figure in personality. History )]] The fearsome swordsman, Deratsueigar, the leader of the Imperial Guard, was sent by Ackdos Gill to help Warz Gill in conquering Earth. He manages to hold back all Gokaigers' attacks and is about to kill them until their battle is interrupted when Warz Gill gets wounded. Deratsueiger is later sent back to Earth to call out the Gokaigers and slaughter them all, before he is surprisingly defeated by them. Enlarged to take out his defeat on the city, Deratsueiger is finally destroyed by Shinken GokaiOh. An Imperial ship arrived at the Gigant Horse where two Dogormin presented Warz with the Great Warz, a Giant Robo and gift from his father. Unfortunately for Zangyack, this would soon result in Warz' death at the hand of the Gokaigers. Zatsurig decided to take on the Gokaigers immediately. Zatsurig, the "Destroyer of Worlds", was known by Ahim de Famille (GokaiPink), as the one who destroyed her world of Famille and incinerated her parents before her eyes. After some motivation, GokaiPink lead the Gokaigers in defeating him and he was soon destroyed. After hearing of his son's death, Ackdos Gill, along with an entire Imperial Fleet, made a shock arrival at the Gigant Horse by destroying all of the previous fleet but the ''Gigant Horse. The Emperor was accompanied by Zatsurig and Dyrandoh. As Damaras was responsible for supervising Warz's conquest of Earth and failed keeping him safe, Ackdos had the Dogormin throw him in prison. Members *Deratsueigar (Deceased) *Zatsurig (Deceased) *Dyrandoh (Deceased) *Dogormin Bodyguards Appearances *Gokaiger Episode 11 - The Serious Rebellion (Deratsueigar and a Imperial Guard ship) *Gokaiger Episode 12 - The Guaranteed Showy Samurai (Deratsueigar) *Gokaiger Episode 37 - The Strongest Fighting Machine (Dogormin duo and a Imperial Fleet ship) *Gokaiger Episode 38 - The Power to Seize Dreams (Dogormin) *Gokaiger Episode 41 - Something I Don't Want to Lose (Zatsurig, Dyrandoh, Dogormin, and an entire fleet of Imperial Guard ships appear) *Gokaiger Episode 42 - The Strongest Man in the Universe (Dogormin) Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai Villains Category:Space Empire Zangyack